custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's A Splash Party Please! (1996, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's A Splash Party Please! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on December 10, 1996. It is not to be comfused with the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name. It is a semi-remake of this. On August 17, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney, BJ, Riff, and the kids have a splash party at the playground. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Riff *Derek *Min *Tina *Michael Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Let's Play Together #Taking Turns #Swinging up to the Stars #Games #Gonna Have a Picnic #Please and Thank You #Have a Snack! #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Peanut Butter #The Lemonade Song #The Five Senses Song #I Try to Be Polite #Good Manners #I Can Laugh #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor? #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Splashin' in the Bath #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Three Little Fishes #The Friendship Song #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Rhythm". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Glad to Be Me!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *Unlike the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, BJ and Riff appears in this episode. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, the sound clip is taken from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, is ptiched down to -4. *Derek wears the same clothes in the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, except his voice from "On the Movie". *Min wears the same hair-style in "On the Move" and clothes in the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, except her voice from "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tina wears the same hair-style in "On the Move" and clothes in the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, except her voice from "On the Move". *Michael wears the same clothes in the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, except his voice from "Sing & Dance with Barney". *When Derek's screams as he gets a bug in his sack, his scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs away from Cartman and hides in the family car), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed Derek's 1995-1997 voice. *One of the times Time Lapse is used. Quotes Quote 1